Karen Strassman
|birthplace = Washington D.C., U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles Paris |active = 1992-present |status = Active |website = Karen Strassman }}Karen Strassman (born June 5, 1966) is an American voice actress who has provided English language voices for Japanese anime shows, animation, and video games. Some of her major roles are Kallen Stadtfeld in the Code Geass series, Miyuki Takara in Lucky☆Star, Nina Fortner in Monster, Rider in Fate/stay night, Suigintou in Rozen Maiden, Sawako Yamanaka in K-On!, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri in Fate/Zero, Momo Hinamori and Soi Fon in Bleach. Biography Strassman enjoyed acting at a young age, and was involved in school plays. When she was 20, she had moved to France to study psychology and theatre at CNSAD in Paris. In an interview with Slink FM, she said she picked psychology as a ways to earn a living in case theatre did not pan out. While there, she saw an advertisement calling for actors who could speak English. She got an apprenticeship with Studio VO/VF where she trained as a dialect coach. After a year, she was offered a paid position where she trained older French actors on how to act in English. She also taught kids, where she was recruited by two women who produced a magazine called Hi-Kids which would produce audio cassettes. It was there where she started doing voice-over. She would later do French and English dubs, and got into video game voice-over. She provided voice over work in French for Air France, Euro-star, Disneyland Paris, and for audio tours of The Louvre and the Musée d'Orsay. As a dialect coach, she worked with Lancôme advertising. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Vanessa d'Abrantes *''1983'' (2018) - Maja Skowron *''The Protector'' (2018-present) - Suzan Bayraktar, Additional Voices *''Twice Upon a Time'' (2018) - Annie Arnon *''Unauthorized Living'' (2018-2020) - Berta Moliner, Additional Voices *''Always a Witch'' (2019-present) - Ninibé, Female Detective, Sandra Lima Films *''Cutie Honey'' (2004) - Cobalt Claw, Office Lady *''A Fortunate Man'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Yucatán'' (2018) - Mónica *''The Influence'' (2019) - Alicia Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2005) - Queen Nebula (eps. 87-104), Green Ethereal Fairy, Girl (ep. 88), Grocer (ep. 88), Guardian Fairy (ep. 97), Warrior Fairy (ep. 97), Warrior Fairy (ep. 98) (Nickelodeon Dub) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Zhalia Moon, Ms. Thorpe, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Shunran (ep. 43), Blonde Beauty (ep. 45), Cornelia Zel (eps. 50-51), Monica (ep. 58), Retainer (ep. 67) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Monster (ep. 13), Animator (ep. 21), Castor (ep. 21), Yasha (ep. 23), Housenka (ep. 24), Nana Asahina / Oniwabandana (ep. 43) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Nurse #1 (ep. 49), Atsugessho (ep. 61), Pharmakon (ep. 78) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Suzu Sakuma, Rei Kijima, Schoolgirl (ep. 38), Woman (ep. 41), Yayoi's Friend 2 (ep. 42) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Itsuko Katsu (Media Blasters Dub) *''The Big O'' (1999-2001) - Citizen (ep. 16), Receptionist (ep. 19) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Ryoko Kirishima / Ferris *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Helmatier *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Mayu Miyuki, Taeko's Mother (ep. 6), Yuko (ep. 9), Bus Intercom (ep. 10), Reporter (ep. 10), Maid (ep. 11), Girl at Station (ep. 15), Yumi (ep. 15), Sales Woman (ep. 16), Child (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Additional Voices *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Abducted Victim (ep. 19), Niimi's Secretary (eps. 21-22) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Shinonora *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Phia Oliveira, Christina Gabriel (ep. 23) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kagero Fuma, Additional Voices *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Yuka Sugimoto, Kouya (Child) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Delphine Eraclea *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Aoko Aozaki, Female Student (ep. 1), Female Student (ep. 5), Reporter (ep. 8), Female Student (ep. 12) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Alchemist A (ep. 26) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Sherry Belmont (eps. 86-98), Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Soi Fong, Momo Hinamori, Cyan Sung-Sun, Dalk, Student (ep. 115), Masaki Kurosaki (ep. 178), Young Akon (ep. 209), Girl Spirit (ep. 215), Tobiume (ep. 262), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Mercedes de Morcerf *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Osuzu (eps. 3-4) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Candice, Undine (ep. 40), Additional Voices *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Kallen Stadtfeld *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Fantine Valjean *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Samantha Ross (eps. 1-2), Kristeva's Assistant (ep. 17), Officer Meow (ep. 19) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Rider *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Tonto's Sister (ep. 32) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Kiyoh Bachika, Girl (ep. 1) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Sakura Saku, Elise, Saya Saganuma, Orchestra Member (ep. 5), Saiko's Friend (ep. 10) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Kallen Stadtfeld *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Vampire Aristocrat (ep. 2), Hanabusa's Tutor (ep. 3), Senri's Mother (ep. 3), Young Hanabusa Aidō (ep. 3), Vampire Girl (ep. 3) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Sayaka Sonohara, Woman in Crowd (ep. 11), Hanako (ep. 13), Female Reporter (ep. 14), Nurse B (ep. 16), Saika Voice C (ep. 18) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Elizabeth I of England (ep. 5), Mother (ep. 7), Woman (ep. 11) *''Monsuno'' (2012-2014) - Jinja, Charlemagne, Medea, Grandma Future, Sofia Suno, Tango, Terz *''Kill la Kill'' (2013) - Omiko Hokodate (ep. 2), Mother (ep. 4) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2013) - Nonou (eps. 335-336) *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Principal Minami *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Rose (eps. 23-24) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Eiko Yamano *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Saika Magoichi *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Urd, Sachie Osawa (ep. 14) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Emilia Kishitani, News Reporter (ep. 1), Nurse (ep. 13), Sayaka Sonohara (ep. 15) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Takane's Friend (ep. 1), Female Student B (ep. 2), Thug Student A (ep. 2), Masked Woman (ep. 3) *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Rhodanthe (ep. 3), Female Voice C (ep. 14) OVAs & Specials *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Heinkel Wolfe, Young Pip Bernadotte (ep. 7), Young Seras (ep. 7) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Loni Garvey (ep. 4) *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Hitomi, Dr. Gilliam Knute (Animaze Dub) *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Castle Maid *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) - Twin *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Rin Shiraki *''Blame!'' (2017) - The Authority, Female Villager B *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Anna *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Karen Strassman at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Karen Strassman on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:France-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles